Dreams
by Nyanbrony
Summary: maka has been having dreams about soul getting hurt will these dreams bring them closer together? I suck at summaries please read


The Odyssey

For my project I decided I wanted to alter apart of the Odyssey and add my own special twist to it. The part that I decided to change is the part of the story when Odysseus and his men get stuck on the island with Polyphemus(the cyclops). Hope you all enjoy my creative writing!

Odysseus and his men were wandering the open waters of Poseidon's great sea when they stumbled upon an island. As they moved closer to the island they noticed an enormous cave. Of course with the curiosity of Odysseus they all went into the cave. When they entered the cave they were astounded by what was inside! A giant hoard of cheese was sitting inside the cave as if it was a welcome gift of some sort. But, of course they all enjoyed this cheese inside the mysterious cave. After enjoying the cheeses and lighting a fire, all of the men sat around the campfire

for a while. Odysseus had announced that they were all to wait for whatever creature inhabited the cave.

After waiting a good period of time around the fire the men noticed some rams and goats enter the cave, followed by something none of the men had ever seen before. The thing that followed was a gigantic man with one eye! As the cyclops entered his domain, Odysseus had his men gather in a corner to try to hide from the beast. But, after milking his goats and rams, the cyclops closed the entrance of his cave by moving a rock with his amazing power. Then, the huge man rose up and examined the fire that Odysseus and his men lit. After that moment it did not take long for the cyclops to find all of the men. "Strangers," he said, "who are you?" As the leader Odysseus decided to speak for the group. "We are men from the land of Ithaca, we all fought in the Trojan war and now are trying to find our way home." The cyclops looked at them all and then answered, "Who you are does not concern me, but I would like you to explain why you and your men are in my cave."Odysseus calmly responded, "We landed on this island and spotted this enormous we all decided to explore the inside of this exploring we found all of your cheese," said Odysseus. "You ninnies ate my cheese?!" Exclaimed the giant. "You shall pay for your disrespect mortal, for I am Polyphemus, son of Poseidon himself! You and your men have one week to prepare for a duel against me and my 2 colleagues. But until then enjoy this cave and your lives because you will not have them for much longer."

The gigantic cyclops Polyphemus stormed out of his cave, and placed the gigantic rock that blocked the exit into place. Odysseus and his allies had no time to spare, for they were in for a great duel against not one but three colossal men! All of the men started scavenging the cave for resources to build weapons. After discovering what they had, they got to work for one straight week...

The day of the duel was finally here. Odysseus and his brave soldiers calmly waited on the cyclops and his chums. They had built many weapons to prepare themselves including, spears, swords, daggers and any other weapons they already were armed with. A sudden racket filled the room, It was time for the battle. Odysseus called in all of his men to tell them important information. "My brave soldiers please hear me, I have a plan for us to defeat these monsters! When these three giants open the hatch of the cave we will take three gigantic daggers and stab their single eyes out. After this happens, all we need to do is weaken the legs and then the victory is ours." With a great thud the rock was moved and not one second later the men stabbed all of the eyes of the giants! All three of them yelled and screamed in pain as blood dribbled down their faces, but during that moment the men and Odysseus attacked the legs of Polyphemus. Odysseus took a spear made from rocked and stabbed the fleshy legs of Polyphemus. Then, the great giant fell to the ground. After that, all of the men repeated the process with the other two giant monsters. After all three of them were down on the ground, Odysseus walked up to them. "My name is Odysseus, I am a man from Ithaca. You all must tell people that I did this to you if they ask." Polyphemus screamed then said, "You coward! You shall be punished for this, my father will avenge me!" But, by the time Polyphemus finished talking Odysseus and his brave men had fled the cave and sailed away...


End file.
